Cause You're The One I'm Giving My Heart To
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: Everyone knew Allie and James had deeper feelings than friendship for each other, except for them.  They're finally together, but the boys go to LA...when Allie gives James some unexpected news, what'll happen to the band?
1. Chapter 1

"JAMES ROBERT DIAMOND I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY NOTEBOOK BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sixteen year old Allie Moore shouted at one of her best friends while chasing him around the house.

The other three teenagers that were in the living room, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia just laughed at the two as they ran around Kendall's house. The three boys that were sitting on the couch weren't phased by the actions of Allie and James, seeing as how this was basically a normal occurrence. The two were always nagging at each other, pushing just the right buttons to get on the others last nerve; and although it seemed to the outside world that they couldn't stand each other, everyone knew that that was the farthest thing from the truth. Allison and James had known each other since birth. Their fathers were best friends in high school, roommates in college, and neighbors since they came back to their small town in Minnesota; it was inevitable that they would be best friends as well.

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were all a grade ahead of Allie, so she was the baby of the group, and it definitely showed. All four boys were extremely protective of her, they always had been, but the protection had increased greatly since her father died when she was twelve. They all considered her their little sister, she even played hockey with them.

Allie was a beautiful girl and the boys knew that; as well as all of the other boys at their high school. They were also well aware of the fact that if they even wanted to talk to Allie, they basically had to go through the group of four boys who would kill for her. Most of the boys at their school didn't think it was worth having to go through others to get to her, but that didn't bother Allie at all; she'd much rather be with her brothers than with some other guy.

"Seriously James, just give it back!"

"Why, what's so special about it? I just wanted to copy your Spanish notes, you know I can never understand mine," he protested, holding the notebook above his head, way out of her reach. While James stood at a lean 6'1", Allie was only 5'1"; so in times like these, he knew how to frustrate her even more.

"What's a matter, can't reach?" he mocked as she tried jumping to reach the notebook that was in fact, not her Spanish notebook, but her song book.

Allie got a small smirk on her face as she thought of her next move, which would consist of inflicting bodily harm to James, but this particular moment called for drastic measures and she was going to take it.

"James, just give her the notebook back, how do you even know that's her Spanish one?" Kendall questioned from the couch where he had his head in his history textbook, looking for the answer to the homework question.

Before James had the chance to respond to Kendall, Allie had swiftly kneed him in the groin, causing him to squeak out in pain as his hands immediately reached down to hold himself, dropping the notebook before falling to the ground in an immense amount of pain.

"Holy fuck," he cried, his eyes tightly closed as he lay on the carpeted floor, Allie standing above him with a proud grin on her face, the boys looking at the duo in complete shock. Never had Allie done something like that when he had been picking on her, and it almost scared the boys. Obviously, whatever notebook James had, there was something in there that she didn't want him, or anyone else for that matter, to see.

"Damn Al, what the hell did you hit him with?" Carlos asked, as he started to laugh lightly.

"My knee," she answered with a smile as she took her seat next to Logan, who before James stole her notebook, was helping her with her math homework.

"You okay James?" Logan asked, looking at the sixteen year old boy who was still in obvious pain.

"Meh," he answered, his eyes finally opening as he looked to his four best friends who each a smile on their face.

"What on Earth is in that notebook Allie?" Kendall questioned, one of his big bushy eyebrows rising in the process.

Throwing the notebook back into her backpack, she turned to Kendall. "Nothing that the four of you need to be concerned with."

"Serves you right Jay," she smiled, calling him by his nickname that only she was allowed to call him. "Next time you'll ask before taking."

After a few more hours of doing homework, the boys goofing off with video games, and Allie helping Kendall's younger sister Katie with an art project, James, Logan, Carlos and Allie decided it was time to head home.

"Bye Mama Knight, thank you!" The four shouted together walking out the door into the slightly chilled Minnesota April air.

They said goodbye to each other, as Logan and Carlos went in one direction, and James and Allie went the other. "You staying at mine again tonight?" James asked as he lazily threw his arm around her shoulders.

Looking down at her feet, Allie didn't know how to answer. The past few nights she'd been staying at his house because her mother had been unbearable. Between the yelling and screaming at her because something wasn't done or out of place and her mother's constant drinking, she just couldn't handle it. James knew how bad things were with her mom, and he always did everything he could to keep her out of the house. He was always afraid that her mom would start getting physical, and that scared him more than ever. Allie was his best friend, even if he didn't remember it; he had been there the day she was born. If anything ever happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

"That's alright," she said softly, her eyes still focused on the sidewalk beneath their feet, "I'll just stay at my house, but thanks."

James sighed, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "Wrong answer," he stated simply. "Who the hell knows what kind of mood your mom's going to be in tonight, you're staying at my house, you know my parents don't mind," he told her, pulling her in the direction of his house instead of her own.

"I know that, but I just-"

"No buts, you're staying at mine and that's that," he interrupted her, looking down at the small girl under his arm, giving her a light smile.

"Fine," she muttered as they walked through the front door of his home.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" he shouted, as he took both of their jackets and placed them on the hook by the door.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Mrs. Diamond; or Mama D, as Allie liked to call her, asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"It was good," James answered, getting two water bottles out of the fridge, handing one to Allie.

"It's alright for Al to stay here again tonight right?"

"Of course it is honey, you know that," she answered, turning to the newly sixteen year old girl standing next to her son. "Sweetheart, you know you're always welcomed here," she said with a gentle smile, getting up from her seat to give her a warm hug.

"Thanks mama D."

"We're gonna go upstairs, watch a movie or something," James said, taking Allie's hand in his leading her to the staircase.

"Okay, goodnight kids! Love you!"

"Love you too!" the called back simultaneously.

When they walked into James' bedroom, he instantly went over to his drawer and pulled out one of his white v-necks and a pair of clean boxers and threw them to her.

"Thanks," she smiled softly. He returned the smile, before brushing past her to his connected bathroom to change.

As soon as James had changed into his plaid pajama bottoms and white tank top, he opened the door to his room, completely forgetting about Allie changing. When he walked in, her back to was to him; stopping dead in his tracks he stared at her back that was covered with bruises, as well as what looked to him to be a few scars. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. Walking all the way into his room, he lightly placed his hand on her bare shoulder, startling her.

"James, you-" she started to say as she turned to him, but he once again cut her off.

"What happened to your back?"

All color had drained from her face as it registered in her mind what question he just asked. She'd been so good about being able to hide the bruises for the past year and a half; she couldn't believe that it had come down to this.

"It's, it's nothing," she stuttered, pulling the shirt over her heard, but he stopped her in mid motion, gently running his hand down her back.

"Bullshit Allie, those bruises and scars aren't nothing. Do you want to tell me the truth or are you going to make me guess?"

Looking out the window of his room into the darkness, James knew she wasn't going to tell the truth, but he also knew she didn't have to say it out loud. His one worst fear of her being physically hurt by her mother had come true.

"It was your mom, wasn't it?" he asked softly, pulling her body into his, wrapping his strong, toned arms around her, and holding her tight.

She just nodded her head into his chest, willing herself not to cry in front of him, although it wouldn't be the first time.

Effortlessly, he picked her up into his arms and sat down on his bed, her in his lap, and he kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Why didn't you ever tell me, or the guys?"

"You four already worry about me more than you should, I didn't want to add to it."

"Allison Elizabeth, you're our best friend, we don't worry about you and protect you because we have to, we do it because we love you," he told her strongly, trying to make her understand.

"I know that but, I guess I was just hoping it was going to stop on its own, but I guess I was wrong."

"You do realize that now that I know, you're never going back to your house right?"

She nodded again, looking up into his beautiful hazel eyes with a slight smile. This is why she loved the boys so much. If it had been one of the other guys that found out, they would have said the exact same thing that James did.

"How badly does it hurt?" he asked, lightly rubbing her bare back, gently lifting her sports bra to run his hand over the bruises underneath.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore; they're a couple days old…"

"From Monday?"

"Yeah," she said, snuggling deeper into his warm embrace.

"I love you Allie, everything's going to be okay, don't worry," he said, kissing her forehead.

As Allie looked up into his eyes again, she couldn't help but get lost in them. It would be a lie if she said she had never had feelings for James in a more than friends way, but she didn't want to and couldn't lose him as her friend; which was the major reasoning behind not telling him; that and the fact that she knew he couldn't return those feelings. But when looking into his eyes at that very moment, something triggered inside of her, and she slowly leaned her head up to his, and much to her surprise, she saw that his eyes were looking between her own brown eyes and her lips as he too began to lean in. When their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss, Allie couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She leaned her body into his a little more, causing the kiss to intensify, as James put one hand on the back of her neck, and the other on her bare hip where the band of his boxers started. Allie pulled away first, a small smile on her face as they looked at each other. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but she liked it, and she could only hope that James did as well.

"Jay," she softly spoke, looking into his eyes, a slight smile present on her face.

"Don't talk," he smirked, leaning in and placing his lips back on hers, more passionately than the previous time.

Allie smiled into the kiss as she maneuvered herself in his lap, placing one knee on each side of his waist, his hands immediately going to her lower back, pressing her closer to his body. She heard a small groan come from James as she ran her fingers through his hair, as he pulled her as close as he could get her. She felt his hand leave her back as he bravely placed it on her left ass cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze, which in turn caused her to moan softly. The sound was one of the most beautiful sounds that he'd ever heard. James wrapped his other arm around her back as he quickly flipped them over so he was hovering above her. Their lips parted, both needing to catch their breath, but James wasted no time in attaching his lips to her neck, and when he heard her sigh in pleasure, he knew that he had found the spot he was looking for. He sucked and nibbled at her sensitive skin, making sure to leave his mark, smirking against her neck as he felt her slightly squirm beneath him. When he was positive that he left his mark, he trailed his kisses from her neck to her throat, down to the top of her breasts that weren't covered by her sports bra, as he slowly ran his fingers down her sides, leaving goosebumps in their path.

"James," she sighed in contentment, her hands finding the hem of his tank top, and pulled it over his head, his lips leaving her body for a split second. As things became more and more heated, the duo found themselves in nothing but their undergarments; Allie in her panties, and James in his boxers, his erection insanely clear through them. He sucked gently on her left nipple, his right hand fondling her other breast, before he moved his mouth to her right nipple, swirling his tongue around, causing her to groan.

"You like that huh?" he muttered, as he kissed down her stomach, around her belly button piercing, and lingering right above her bikini line, enjoying that he had such an impact on her. She nodded, bucking her hips slightly, indicating that she wanted more. James smirked against her skin as he very slowly pulled her panties down, leaving kisses down her legs. Allie now lay completely exposed to her best friend, and although she should have felt embarrassed, she didn't. She knew what was going to happen, and she couldn't imagine it happening with anyone except for him. She trusted him with every fiber of her being and knew that he wouldn't ever hurt her.

"Mm, God James, feels so good," she couldn't put complete sentences together; she was in too much pleasure as James kissed the most sensitive spot on her body. Allie was able to push James' boxers down his legs, him kicking them off the rest of the way as he leaned back up so their lips could meet. He smiled into it, as the kissed slowed to short, tender kisses. James reached over to his bedside table, pulling the drawer open and grabbing a condom. He smiled as he looked down at the girl that he loved more than anything. He wasn't sure when his feelings for her changed, but at the moment he didn't care. He knew he loved her, and he didn't want to experience this with anyone else except for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, as he ripped the wrapper to the condom open. She nodded with a smile, before taking the condom out of his hand and finished opening it. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips as she reached down to place the condom on his extremely hard cock. As she looked down, a wave of nervousness washed over her body. It's not as if she had anything to compare it to, but he wasn't small, she knew that much and she was scared at how much it was going to hurt. James saw the look of discomfort on her face and immediately he wondered if she truly wanted to do this.

"Allie, baby, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with," he whispered, looking into her eyes. She might have been able to verbally lie to him, but her eyes never could; he knew he'd be able to get her true answer from her eyes.

She hesitated for a split second, her nerves disappearing as she saw the look on his face. "I'm positive Jay, I want to do this. I can't imagine my first time being with anyone **but** you."

Smiling, James kissed her lips tenderly. "The feeling's mutual babe."

He wanted this to be the least painful for her that he could make it, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Slowly, he guided himself to her entrance, pausing briefly to make sure that she was still okay with this. She nodded, her silent way of telling him to continue, and so he did. As he gently pushed into her, he felt her instantly cringe. He remembered from health class that it wouldn't be so painful for the girl if she was relaxed, so that's what he planned to do before they went any further; he needed her to relax.

"Baby," he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss just below her earlobe, "you've gotta relax, it won't hurt as much," James instructed as he slowly ran his right hand up her thigh, and he could instantly feel her muscles begin to relax. "It's just me Al, you trust me right?"

The sixteen year old had all she could do to nod her head while her best friend was caressing her thigh, the immense amount of pleasure she was getting was unbelievable. Allie sighed as he continued to caress her thigh, and he knew that she was finally relaxed. He lifted his right hand and intertwined it with her left, looking into her eyes. She nodded silently, her eyes fluttering closed as he began to slowly push his way into her once again. He knew that he reached her barrier when he saw her eyes clench shut, and he leaned down to kiss her neck softly. "Relax Allie," he whispered. She nodded, and not ten seconds later James pushed himself a little farther in, pushing past her barrier. She silently cried out in pain, and James being the type of guy that he is, kissed away the tears that we slowly falling from her eyes. He kept pushing slowly, until he was all the way inside of her, and then he stopped, waiting for her to adjust to the new feeling. He too had to adjust; he had never felt anything like this before, but he loved it. The two lay still for a moment, James wasn't going to be the first to make the next move, he didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was, he was going to wait for her.

Allie felt as if her body was on fire from both pain and pleasure. Her health teacher had said that a girls' first time was most likely going to hurt, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it would hurt as much as it did. After a few minutes of getting used to him, she finally felt the pain subside, and she knew that he would be able to start moving. To let him know, she lightly bucked her hips, barely lifting them off of his mattress. James looked at her, their eyes locking as he got the hint and he slowly began to pull out before pushing back in just as slowly. After a few times of moving in and out slowly, Allie moaned at the feeling that James was giving her, and in turn, she heard him let out a grunt from the back of his throat. His movements began to increase with speed, and with each thrust he could feel himself getting close, and he could tell by the look of pure ecstasy on Allie's face that she was definitely enjoying this, and the soft whimpers coming from her mouth were a great indication as well.

"Holy fuck," she whispered, clawing at his back, trying to get him as close to her as she possibly could, and with the next thrust he went even deeper than he had in the previous movements.

"Right…there…" she whimpered into his ear as his head was in the crook of her neck, his lips working hard on leaving another mark. James groaned as he heard the sounds coming from her mouth; they were a complete turn on for him.

"Shit Allie, so…close," he breathed, trying hard to hold himself back as he felt electricity shoot through him.

She nodded her head, as she gently nibbled on his ear, "me too Jay, me too."

Within the next few thrusts, James couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he knew that Allie couldn't either. An unfamiliar feeling was pulsing through the lower parts of their stomachs, and in less than thirty seconds, and extreme wave of pleasure shot through their bodies, and they both knew what it was.

"Oh my gosh, James, so good," she moaned as the rode their orgasms out together.

"Fuck Al," he groaned into her shoulder, where he bit down lightly to hold himself back so he wouldn't make too much noise and have his parents hear.

After a few more moments of riding out their orgasms together, James placed a tender kiss on her lips as he slowly pulled himself out of her, disconnecting them. Placing one more kiss to her forehead, he got out of bed and walked to his bathroom to rid himself of the condom.

Before he was too far, she called him back. "Jay, do you want the wrapper?" she asked him with a shy smile on her face. He nodded, taking it from her small hand, kissing her cheek quickly. She watched as he walked, butt naked, into his bathroom, where she also assumed that he had to pee, only because he hadn't shut the door tightly and she heard him flush the toilet. Smiling as he walked back over to his bed, he lay down next to his best friend and pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his bare chest, her hand resting over his abs.

"I love you Allie, more than anything," he whispered to her as he lifted her head gently with his free hand and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Mm," she responded when they pulled away. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! They definitely put a smile on my face **** I have some great plans and ideas for this story, & it's going to be a bit slow getting to that point, but I'm going to do my best to make it still worthwhile to read. I also haven't posted anything on here in quite a long time, so if I screw something up, yeah I'm sorry…haha. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Not too much happens, it's mostly kinda just a bit of a deeper look into the relationship that Allie has with the boys, and Katie as well. So anyways…ENJOY & lemme know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or any other recognizable characters, but I do own Allie, and any others that aren't part of the show.**

"James stop!" Allie screeched, giggling as he threw her over his shoulder as the five of them were walking to the park after school, about a month and a half after that night at James' house. They have been a couple since that next day, and had even told the guys about the events that had happened that night, and they weren't exactly surprised.

"Those two are kind of gross," Carlos complained to Kendall and Logan as they lagged behind the new couple. The other two boys agreed, shaking their heads and laughing.

"Yeah, but at the same time we all knew it was going to happen. Those two have had a crush on each other for how long? It was only a matter of time," Logan laughed.

Kendall nodded. "I still just can't believe that they actually had sex first, before they were even officially together, but hey, if it worked for them, then hell, why not."

"Hey James!" Carlos shouted as James dropped his girlfriend to the grass, letting her run to small clear pond that she absolutely loved.

"What's up?" he asked making his way over to the three.

The three boys exchanged a look before turning back to their pretty boy friend. "You see your girlfriend sitting on the edge of the pond…right?" Kendall asked, with a slight smirk.

James turned to see his girlfriend, grinning wide as he turned back to them. "Great idea," he said. The four boys headed in the direction where Allie was sitting; she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, just what was out in front of her. The pond was her thinking spot, and during the winter, it was where they all played hockey. It was safe to say that she loved that pond. She was so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't heard her four best friends sneak up behind her, and didn't register what was happening until she was hit the cold water.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were laughing uncontrollably when she resurfaced, pushing her bangs out of her face, her once straight hair now back to its normal curls. She glared at them as she swam to the edge, holding onto the small dock.

"You guys are assholes," she spoke, spitting a bit of water out of her mouth. "Could one of you at least help me up?" she asked, smiling innocently at the four, while on the inside her thoughts weren't as innocent.

Carlos shrugged, and reached down to help her out. He should have known better, James, Kendall and Logan did. They knew what she was thinking, and whoever the dumb one was that would help her out of the pond, was going to need help themselves after she was done with them.

James thought about warning him when he saw the devilish look in Allie's eye, but he decided against it, he knew what was going to happen next was going to be too hilarious to stop.

"Thanks Carlos," Allie said as she grabbed his outstretched hand. She made like she was going to pull herself out, but instead, pulled him forward with a strong tug, which caused him to lose his balance and fall head first into the pond.

The three boys on land couldn't control their laughter as Carlos came back up, a frown on his face. "Damn it Allie."

"You should have known better you idiot," Kendall commented, still laughing. "The three of us knew enough not to actually help her."

"Yeah well," he muttered under his breath, lifting himself out of the pond; cursing under his breath that he was going to freeze because it was mid-October.

"Jay, help?" Allie asked with a small puppy dog look on her face.

He sighed and made his way over to his pouting girlfriend. "If you pull me into that pond Allison Elizabeth, I swear to God that you're going to be in trouble."

"Oh really, and what are you going to do?" she smirked, the other three extremely interested in what he was going to say.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he whispered huskily into her ear as he lifted her out of the pond, pulling her into him for a quick hug, not really caring if he was getting wet.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him, standing on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, at least they're not full blown making out, that's a good thing," Logan said softly to Carlos and Kendall with a smile.

"Who's up for dinner at mine tonight? It's fish stick Friday," Kendall smiled.

"You know it!" Logan exclaimed in excitement.

"Allie and I are going to go home quick and change, then we'll be there, give us half an hour?" James questioned, looking at his wet girlfriend. He noticed she was wearing one of his white v-necks, and he definitely noticed that she was wearing a pink bra. _"Maybe give us an hour," _he thought to himself with a smile.

"Yeah, mom's not going to be home until around seven anyways, so that's fine," Kendall replied, not missing the look on James face after he looked at Allie.

"See you guys in a bit," Allie smiled, taking James by the hand and dragging him back in the direction of his house.

"They're definitely going to be longer than half an hour," Carlos noted as they walked towards Kendall's house.

Logan nodded in agreement as Kendall laughed. "Duh, she was wearing his white v-neck and it was no secret that she was wearing a pink bra."

"Hey," Kendall smiled, "they're happy, that's all that matters. Besides, when was the last time that we ever remember James being this happy without looking at himself in the mirror?"

"Very good point."

"You really felt the need to wear a pink bra under my white shirt?" James asked huskily in Allie's ear as he pushed her against the wall of his bedroom, thanking the heavens above that his parents were gone for the weekend.

"Well," she said, feeling his lips attach to her neck, "I figured it could be entertaining," she smirked.

James bit down on her neck gently, causing a moan to escape from her lips. He smirked against her skin, loving that he was the only one that got to see her like this. He reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over her head, his lips reattaching to hers as soon as he threw the shirt somewhere in his room, his following soon after. He picked her up by her hips, her legs immediately wrapping themselves around his waist as he carefully carried her over to his bed. As he hovered above her, his right hand instantly went to the button on her jeans, tugging them down at a rapid pace.

"Damn it Allie, you know what it does to me when you wear a black lace thong, and then your pink Victoria's Secret bra," James all but growled in her ear as he traced his hand behind her back, and effortlessly unclipped her bra.

She smiled, but he could also see the devilish look in her eye. "I know," she whispered, her lips attaching themselves to his neck. She sucked gently, earning a load groan from the back of his throat as she found just the right spot that made him go crazy, making sure to leave her mark. Allie took complete advantage of James withering in pleasure above her, and with only a little bit of effort she was able to flip them so that she was on top and in control; her breasts dangling in his face, much to his pleasure. As James' lips attached themselves to her left nipple, Allie worked quickly on unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down as far as she could along with his boxers. He lifted his hips off the mattress, pushing his pants down the rest of the way, before kicking them off onto the floor, exposing himself completely to his girlfriend. His lips were soon connected to hers once again as they shared an extremely sloppy kiss, Allie gently gripping his hard member in her small hand. James let out another moan at the feel of his girlfriends' hand working her magic on him.

"Holy shit Allie," he groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, hands clenching into fists. Allie absolutely loved the fact that she was the only one that has even and hopefully will ever see him like this and that she was the one who had this kind of effect on him. The movements of her hand became quicker as she went from base to tip, spreading his pre-cum over the rest of him with her thumb, earning another loud groan from his mouth.

"Fuck," she heard him mutter, a devilish smile making its way to her face as she looked down at her boyfriend who was withering under her touch.

"So close."

She smirked once again when she heard him; she knew he was getting close, but she wasn't going to let him have his pleasure just yet. "Not so fast there big boy," she said, leaning down to whisper into his ear, removing her hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" he asked, frustration evident in his tone. All she did was grin as she placed a kiss on his neck, reaching into his bedside table to retrieve a condom. She opened it skillfully with her teeth, James all but drooling as he watched her above him. Noticing that she wasn't completely naked, he instantly reached down to rid her of the black lace thong, throwing it somewhere in his room. Allie reached down to roll the condom on, James moaning in the process, the feel of her hands on him again almost too much.

James looked into his girlfriends eyes with a smile. He never thought that at the young age of seventeen he could ever love someone as much as he loved her; but she was different, and he knew that he wanted to marry her someday. Sure, he hadn't dated a lot of girls in his life, but when he talked to the boys about it, the merely just said, "you date to find the right person and when that person is right in front of you, what's the point in dating? You're only wasting time," and after hearing that, he knew that they were right. Most people have to wait years to find the right person, but he was lucky enough to have had her in front of him for his entire life and he wasn't about to let someone else take her away from him.

Leaning up to place a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, he held her face in his hands, keeping them close. "I love you so much Allie," he whispered, sealing the deal with another kiss.

"I love you too Jamie," she smiled, using another one of his nicknames that only she was allowed to use. He sighed at the use of the name she had given him when they were in pre-school, silently cursing under his breath.

Lying on his back, James looked into her eyes once again, and she smiled positioning herself, his hands immediately going to her waist to help guide her onto his throbbing member. As she slid down, both let out a loud groan as he filled her completely.

"Nice of you two to join us," Carlos smirked as James and Allie walked into the living room of Kendall's house about an hour and a half later.

Allie reached up and hit Carlos upside the head, a loud 'smack' echoing through the house.

"You should've seen it coming," Katie, Kendall's younger sister commented, grinning as she walked up to the three teenagers.

"Allie, can you help me with something?" she asked, pulling Allie's arm towards the stairs. Sharing a look of confusion with James and Carlos, she nodded.

Katie pulled Allie into her room, making sure to shut the door tightly behind her. She sat down on her bed, hanging her head slightly.

"What's the matter Katie?" Allie asked her in concern. In the ten years that she'd known Katie, she had never seen her like this.

"I um, I kinda like someone," she said quietly, almost so quietly that Allie didn't hear.

"You have your first crush?" she asked, sounding slightly excited. Sure, she was only ten, but still, this was exciting.

Katie nodded shyly, not looking up to the girl whom she considered to be her big sister. "Yeah, but it's not a good thing."

Allie moved her head to the side in confusion. "Why isn't it a good thing?"

"Because he's older," Katie answered softly again, looking at her hands that were interlaced on her lap.

"Aw Katie, that's cute though," she smiled, placing her arm around the younger girls shoulder.

"Not if Kendall ever found out," she muttered to herself, but Allie was still able to hear and understand; and she was even more confused than before.

"Why? Would he be upset if he found out?"

Katie shrugged. "Probably, and then he'd probably make fun of me for it."

"Who is it?" Allie questioned, wanting to be able to help out the girl she thought of as her little sister.

"Logan," she muttered quietly, so quietly in fact Allie wasn't able to hear the name.

"I couldn't hear you Katie," she spoke, "you don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to judge you or get mad or anything."

"I think I kinda like Logan," she answered, louder this time, Allie definitely hearing her.

She sat there staring at the young girl in shock. She definitely did not see that one coming, and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to respond to it. Katie was only ten, while Logan was sixteen, there was no way that they would be able to be together now, it would just be way too weird.

"Aw Katie," Allie cooed, pulling her in for a hug.

"I know, I know, it's stupid, but it's just, I'm only ten, I've never liked guys like that before, why does it have to be him?"

"You can't control who you do and do not like Katie," she tried to tell her, "Sometimes things just happen that we have no control over."

"Well it stinks!" Katie complained.

"I know it does sweetie," Allie said, pulling her into a hug. "But things will get easier as you get older, I promise. You know, I was your age when I realized that I liked James more than as my best friend."

Katie's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Allie nodded. "Yup, and it took six years for me to actually say something to him. You never know what could happen. I'm not saying that Logan likes you too, but in the future, when you're both older, and age isn't such a big thing, you never know," she told her with a smile.

"Thanks Allie, I'm glad I have you around. I knew I couldn't tell mom about it, because let's just face it, she'd flip out," she said and they both laughed.

"This is very true. Now, what do you say we go back downstairs and get some dinner, because I'm starving!"

"Okay, oh, and can you not tell anyone please? If the guys found out, it would just give them license to mock me for the rest of my life."

Allie nodded. "Of course I won't tell them, don't you worry, your secret is safe with me."

When the girls reached the living room where the four boys were playing some sort of game on the Wii, James caught his girlfriends' eye, giving her a look that said, _what was that all about?_ In return, she just smiled and mouthed that he didn't have to worry about it, and with that, the five teenagers, plus Katie spent their Friday night playing video games and just enjoying the time they spent together.


	3. Chapter 3

The month of November found the five teenagers preparing themselves for the upcoming hockey season; both for the boys' high school team, and the Minnesota Wild season.

"This season is going to be awesome, with Kendall as our captain; we're going to be unstoppable!" Carlos shouted as the four boys were skating around the local rink, Allie sitting on the bleachers reading a book.

"We're not going to be any better than normal this year with me as captain," Kendall said, passing the puck to Logan on the other side of the rink.

"What're you reading Al?" Logan asked as he skated over to where she was sitting. She looked up from her book momentarily to look at him with a small smile.

"This stupid book for history, Founding Brothers. I hate history, what makes my teacher think that reading a book is going to make me actually like it?" she grumbled, hastily turning the page.

The boys laughed at the look on her face. History had never been her best subject, but somehow she always managed to get a passing grade; probably because it was James' favorite and best subject, so he tended to help her quite a bit. It also helped being a grade behind the boys, because they kept all of their notes and things from their classes to pass on to her to help.

"I had to read that last year, it was a pain in my ass," Kendall said skating over to her.

"We all had to read it last year, but isn't James the one that had to basically explain the entire book to us?" Carlos laughed.

"James HELP!" Allie exclaimed jumping from her seat. "I have to finish this book by tomorrow and write a paper on it that's due next Wednesday."

"Okay first of all, you need to take a deep breath," James instructed, "I'll help you with it, don't worry Al, I've always been the one to help you with history; Logan's always been the one to help **everyone** with math and science, Kendall helps with English, and Carlos, well he helps distressing all of us."

"I do have a knack for making people laugh."

"That you do Carlos, that you do," Kendall said, slapping him on the shoulder.

Allie smiled, putting her book in her backpack, before standing and putting her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked, shooting her a look.

"I've gotta go home for a little bit," she answered softly, knowing that James was going to be mad at her for going into her house without him.

"You really think that's a good idea?" James asked his girlfriend with concern.

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you at your house later okay?"

James sighed, not liking that she was going to be by herself. He knew that her mom was usually gone at this time, but there was still that slight chance of her being at the house.

"Alright, but if your mom's there, don't go inside okay? Just go straight to my house and call me, okay?" he said, jumping over the wall to stand in front of her.

"I promise," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, his instantly going to her hips. He leaned down and placed his lips over hers softly.

"Please be careful Allie, if anything happens to you," he said, looking into her eyes, both completely forgetting about the other three in the rink with them.

"I'll be fine James, please, stop worrying. My mom's not home, you know that. I just have to get some stuff, I'll be in and out," she answered, softly kissing him once again.

"I love you," he whispered when they broke apart, before placing another kiss on her lips.

Allie smiled into the kiss. "I love you too; I'll see you in a little bit."

"Why are you so worried about her?" Logan asked when James returned to the ice.

James shrugged, just skating in a circle. "I just worry about her," he sighed. "You know her mom brings home random dirt bags, and that her mom's always yelling at her for nothing. I just don't want her to get hurt."

Kendall nodded. "We know James, but you know just as well as we do that Allie can take care of herself, she's going to be fine."

"I know she can take care of herself, I don't doubt that for a second, but I just have a gut feeling that something's going to happen."

Allie walked up her driveway, thanking God that she didn't see her mother's car; meaning that she could get in and get the stuff she needed and then get out. Opening the front door, Allie couldn't believe the sight in front of her. The house was an absolute mess. Beer cans all over the place, empty food containers, and anything else you could think of. It absolutely disgusted her. Stepping over random objects, she made her way up the stairs that were covered in garbage and walked into her room.

Opening her bedroom door, she sighed in relief when she saw that her room was just the way that she left it last time she came. She walked over to her closet and reached to the top to pull down a shoe box. She opened it quickly, making sure that it was the right one, and when she saw that it was, she closed it, putting it into another sports bag. She grabbed a few more clothes, mainly sweatshirts seeing as how it was now November and it was supposed to snow in the next couple of days. Just as she was making a last look around her room, making sure she took everything she needed and wanted for the time being, she heard the front door slam shut with force.

"_Fuck!"_ she thought, instinctively looking down to her watch that adorned her left wrist, noting that it was only 4:30; her mother didn't usually come home until 6.

She tried to figure out a way to get out of her room and the house without her mother knowing, but her room was on the second floor; she was stuck. She sighed, tiptoeing out of her room to the stairs, looking over the banister and looking for her mom. Not seeing her anywhere, she slowly began to descend them, being as quiet as she possibly could. She was able to make it down them, but when she got to the front door, it turned ugly.

"Where the hell have you been?" she heard her mother hiss from behind her. She silently cursed under her breath, not wanting to turn around, but she knew she had to.

"I uh, um, I've, I've been staying at James'," she answered softly, not meeting the demons eyes before her.

"You little slut," her mother said, her glare as cold as ice.

"No, it's not like that, we're just, we're just friends," she stuttered, trying her best to convince her mom that nothing like that was going on, even though in reality it was.

"You think you can just stay at a seventeen year old boys house without fucking him? Do you think I was born yesterday?" she screamed. Allie coward away, hanging her head once again.

"James and I have not had sex," she all but yelled back, getting frustrated. "He's my best friend, and his parents actually care about me, unlike you."

As soon as the words left Allie's mouth, she instantly regretted them; well, what she said was the truth, but she had never intended on ever saying that to her mother's face. In a split second, Allie felt a sting on her face, and she knew that her mother had just slapped her.

"I've tried to give you a good life, and all you've done is treat me like shit. I shouldn't have ever let your father talk me into keeping you; it was definitely the biggest mistake of my life."

That last sentence that came out of her so called mother's mouth had stung more than when her mother had actually slapped her; more than any of the other bruises and scars that would be permanent on her body; this one left a scar on her heart, one she'd never be able to cover.

She didn't say anything, but turned and walked out of the house, not looking back before slamming the door behind her, doing her best to hold back her tears. Once that house was out of her view, she sat down on the sidewalk and cried. She knew her and her mother didn't always see eye to eye, especially since her father died four years ago, but she never thought that her mother regretted her, or thought of her as a mistake. She thought about calling James, but then decided against it. He hated her mother already, and didn't really want him to do something drastic, she'd tell him later.

She didn't know how long she'd been walking, or even where she was at the moment, even though she knew that town like the back of her hand. There were too many things running through her head for her to focus on where she was. The only reason she knew she'd been out a while is because the street lights were on, the sky was dark, the stars and moon were shinning, and she was getting extremely cold. She knew that James must have been having a fit because she hadn't shown up at his house yet, especially since she hadn't turned her phone back on since she left school.

Stopping and taking her backpack off of her shoulders, she reached into one of the smaller pockets and pulled her phone out, turning it back on. She had about twenty new texts, and seven voicemails.

"_Hey Allie, it's me, just wondering where you are, dad's gotta work late tonight, so we were gonna get take out, didn't know what you wanted. Call me back. I love you."_

"_Hey Al, I'm starting to worry about you, call me please."_

"_Al, it's 7:00, where the hell are you? If you're not home in half an hour I'm coming to look for you."_

"_Allie, will you please just call James and let him know you're okay? He's driving the rest of us insane!"_

"That's it; I'm going to look for her."

"James, will you calm down, I'm sure she's fine. This is Allie we're talking about," Kendall tried reasoning with James, but when he was like this, there was no getting through to him, unless you were Allie.

"You don't know that Kendall, for all we know she could be lying in a ditch somewhere," he exclaimed in frustration, running his hands through his hair, something that the boys knew he only did when he was extremely frustrated, or worried.

"James," Logan said, standing next to one of his best friends. "Take a deep breath and relax. She'll call you, don't worry."

As if on cue, James phone rang, and he instantly knew that it was Allie.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked in a frantic voice, not even giving her a proper greeting.

"Jay," she whispered softly, it was no surprise that she was crying, and his heart broke knowing that she was in pain and he wasn't there to protect her.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

She didn't answer his question; instead she asked one in return. "Will you come get me?"

"Of course, where are you?"

"I don't, I'm not sure," she responded, the tone in her voice not changing.

"What are you near?" he asked, running up the stairs to his room to grab his jacket, while the other boys threw theirs on.

"I think I'm near the," she trailed off, looking around at her surroundings. "I'm near the big hill we used to go sledding on after school when we were in fourth grade."

"_Shit,"_ James thought, that was on the other side of town, it would take him at least ten minutes to get there.

"We'll be there in five okay? Don't move, and stay under a street light. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered before she hung up.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked as they ran out the door, James shouting a quick few words to his mom.

"Near the big hill we used to go sledding on in fourth grade," he answered, not bothering to turn and look at the young Latino boy, instead running as fast as his legs could take him in the direction of his girlfriend; but more importantly his best friend.

Allie sat on a bench by the street light, tears rolling down her face like Niagara Falls. This day could not get any worse for her. Her mother had told her that she was the biggest mistake of her life, she was violated in ways that she never thought she would be, and she had so much school work to do, she thought she was going to have a mental breakdown. Just as she finished her thoughts, she heard someone shouting her name; she recognized the voice as Kendall.

"Allie," he said, sighing in relief as he saw her sitting on the bench, knees up to her chin, arms wrapped around her legs.

"I found her!" he shouted behind him to the other three boys who had each went in a different direction once reaching their destination.

"Al, you had us going crazy," Kendall said, sitting down next to her. He went to put his arm around her to pull her into a hug, but she tensed as she felt his arm touch her bare shoulder. She moved away slightly, confusing him. She'd never given up the opportunity to hug any of the boys, and he didn't know why she was starting to now.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly, getting a closer look at the girl sitting on the other side of the bench. He noticed that her shirt was wrinkled, something that was unusual for her, and that her jeans had a hole in them, but they hadn't earlier in the day.

"Als, there you are," she heard Carlos and Logan say together as they both reached out to hug her, and she once again tensed, flinching away from them. They shot confused glances to Kendall, and he just shrugged.

"James," she said softly, looking down at the ground.

The boys looked around frantically for him, and smiled when they saw him running full speed at her.

"He's right here Al, James is right here," Logan said, placing a hand on her knee, only to have her pull her knee away faster than ever.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here," he told her, pulling her into him, holding her tight against his body.

Kendall took off his jacket, and gently placed it over her shoulders, trying hard not to startle her. They heard her sobbing into James chest, and each of their hearts broke. The only time that they can remember in the thirteen years that they'd all known each other, that she cried like this was when her father died, and even the boys cried. What confused them the most though, was why she pulled away, tensed, and flinched whenever Kendall, Carlos or Logan touched her, that wasn't normal.

"Shhh," James cooed into her ear, "it's going to be okay, everything's going to be just fine, I promise. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Let's get you home and warm."

"Carry me?" she asked, looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes. When she pulled those eyes at any of the four of them, there was nothing she couldn't get them to do for her.

"Of course," he answered, placing a kiss on her forehead, lifting her into his arms effortlessly.

The other boys each grabbed one of her bags and followed behind the couple, making their way back to James'.

An hour later, they had Allie showered, (with the help James' mother), changed into James's sweatpants and sweatshirt, and had her tucked into bed.

"What do you think happened?" Carlos asked as they sat around the living room in the Diamond house. The boys shook their heads, not even knowing where to begin. She'd never acted like this before, and to be honest, it scared all four of them.

"She's never acted like that before," Logan commented, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, "it's not like her. She flinched, tensed, and pulled away from every touch from Carlos, Kendall and I. You were the only one she'd let touch her."

"It was weird."

"Mom!" James called, after suddenly having a thought. She walked in with a small smile on her face.

"What's up honey?"

"When you helped Allie shower, did you notice any new bruises or scars or anything?"

She thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No, why?"

"No reason," he muttered.

Suddenly, Kendall's eyes widened. "I noticed that her left cheek was red, and it wasn't from the cold. I don't know if that helps or anything," he mentioned.

Immediately, James took off for his bedroom. He turned the light on, hoping that she wouldn't wake up, and sighed in relief when all she did was turn a little, then snuggle back into the pillow. Luck was on his side in this situation, because she was lying on her right side, leaving her left cheek exposed. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through her still slightly damp hair, pushing it back from her face trying to get a closer look at her cheek. Sure enough, it was still red, and there were slight finger prints.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself as he ran his hand gently over her cheek. He should have known that today of all days her mom was going to show up from wherever the hell she was early. He very carefully placed his lips on her cheek, kissing each one of the faint finger prints that he could see, wishing that they would go away.

"I love you Allie, you're safe here, I promise," he whispered in the quiet room, placing a kiss to her forehead. He got up from his seat and walked to the door. Turning the light off, he stopped and turned back around to watch her sleep. He could tell that it wasn't a very peaceful sleep, but it would do for now. As he was closing the door behind him, he heard a soft voice come from the other side.

With a very small smile on her face that he couldn't see, she replied, "I love you too, James."

**Well, there's chapter 3, I hope you liked it! I know that I skipped about a month from the last chapter, and I'm probably going to end up doing that until I get to the whole point of the story, which I'll hopefully get to soon. Anyways, lemme know what you thought! I'm probably not going to update again until after Thanksgiving, so I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving and a great time with family and friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I hope everyone had a great holiday **** This chapter is pretty short, but it's just a filler to get to where I need to be for the story to really start. I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors and things, I didn't have a chance to proof it before posting. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to get another chapter up, I'm in college, and the semester's almost over, which means finals and projects are taking over my life…I swear my teachers just assume that I live in a library. I'll do the best I can to get something up in the next couple of weeks, but I'm not going to promise anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, again it's not much, it's just a filler, but it's still something!**

**

* * *

**

Allie awoke the next morning to the sounds of voices. She knew that those voices belonged to her best friends, but she couldn't figure out why they were in her room.

"What are you guys doing? It's like 6 o'clock in the morning, why are you up?" she questioned, turning to face them.

The four exchanged confused glances, before James sat down on his bed next to her. He softly pushed her hair away from her face as he looked into her tired, red and puffy eyes.

"Babe, it's 11:30," he told her with a gentle smile. "You've never slept this late before, we were worried about you."

"Yeah Al, you don't even sleep this late when you're sick," Kendall said, sitting down on the other side of James' bed, being careful not to startle her, not knowing if she was still in the same mood as she was the previous night.

She turned to the clock on the bedside table, he eyes widening in surprise. "Seriously? It's 11:30?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah Al. If you don't mind me asking," he started, sitting in James' desk chair, "what happened last night?"

Allie's eyes went wide. Did she really want to tell them what had happened? She knew that all four of them would want to rip the guys balls off, but was it really worth it? There was nothing anyone could do anymore, she'd already showered, and her clothes had been put in the wash. She sighed, snuggling deeper into James' chest.

"Noth-nothing," she stuttered, "I just…my mom came home early yesterday."

James pulled her closer to him, wishing that the gut feeling he had yesterday wasn't right. He hated himself because he let her go alone when he knew he shouldn't have. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone, I just knew it," he told her softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Why were your clothes all wrinkled and ripped?" Carlos asked with a curious tone in his voice. She was hoping and praying that no one would ask that question, and silently cursed to herself when the person she least thought would ask opened his mouth.

"And don't even think about lying to us Allison, you know we can all see right through you," Kendall said firmly.

She sighed. She didn't want to tell them, but at the same time there was nothing that they would be able to do about it. She wasn't sure who the guy and his friends were, and her clothes had all been washed and she had showered last night. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from James just a bit, much to his dismay.

"I um, well you see," she began, not exactly knowing how to tell them. She didn't want to just blurt it out, but she also didn't want to beat around the bush because she knew that if she did, she would end up not telling them.

"Allie bear, we can't help you if you don't tell us," Logan spoke softly, trying to encourage her to keep talking, and it was slowly starting to work.

"I got…I was…"

James' eyes grew wide at the four words that came out of his girlfriends' mouth. He was thinking the worst, but was hoping to God that he was wrong. Looking down into her eyes and seeing tears, he saw all he needed to, and immediately he knew that he was right.

"You got raped didn't you?" he asked so quietly that the only person that heard him was Allie. She nodded slightly, not being able to look into his eyes as she buried her face into his chest and once again the tears fell.

James pulled her tighter to his chest, Kendall, Carlos and Logan looking on in confusion. They hadn't been able to hear what James had said to her, but they knew that whatever it was, it pissed him off to no end, the color of his eyes were now a very dark gray.

"What happened?" Carlos questioned, turning back to the couple sitting on the bed. James put his chin atop of Allie's head so that he could see the other three in the room. "She got raped," he mouthed to them, and their eyes all went wide.

"She got WHAT?" they all asked together, each set of eyes growing a darker color as well. All he did was nod, he couldn't even say anything, he knew right now that he had to be calm for Allie; he could blow up later, but right now he just needed to hold her.

"It's okay baby, I promise no one is going to touch you again. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know, do you know who it was?"

James was able to feel her shake her head into his chest. "No, but he wasn't alone," she answered him quietly. He sighed. He knew that there was nothing they could do about it if she didn't know who the assholes were, and they wouldn't be able to get finger prints either because he knew that his mother had washed her clothes already. Her crying became heavier as he pulled her closer to his body if that was even possible.

"It makes so much more sense now," Logan said, "why she flinched and tensed when we touched her…she was scared."

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling her head away from James about five minutes later, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I didn't mean to, I know you guys would never hurt me but…"

"No Allie, it's okay," Kendall said sitting down beside her. "We understand now, we don't blame you at all."

"Really, it's nothing to be sorry about, it's to be expected, I'd almost be worried if you didn't react that way," Logan told her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't pull away. He let out a small sigh of relief when she didn't, but she did flinch slightly.

"We'd never hurt you Allie," Carlos spoke with a smile, "you're our little sister, we're here to protect you."

The other three nodded in agreement with their Latino best friend. "We're sorry we weren't there for you last night Allie, but we promise, you're never going to be alone again," James said, kissing her forehead gently, hugging her tighter.

"I love you guys," she told them with a very small smile.

"We love you too."

"I wish I knew who these assholes were, I'd rip them limb from limb," James said in frustration, as he paced the living room in Kendall's house. Allie was upstairs helping Katie with her social studies project, and the boys were supposed to be working on their own homework, but instead, they were talking about what happened the night before.

"We'd help you James, don't you worry about that," Carlos agreed. "They wouldn't even know what the fuck hit them."

The boys laughed. Carlos wasn't the one to curse, the other three were, and when he did, they couldn't help but to find it funny.

"She just, her mom's a bitch, her dad died when she was twelve, why does she have to be the one that all of this shit is happening to? No one should have to go through things like this," James sighed, sitting down.

The other three boys nodded in agreement. "I still just, it's so hard to believe that something like this happened to our sweet and innocent little Allie," Kendall voiced, putting his math textbook on the coffee table in front of him.

Given the circumstances, James new he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but smirk at Kendall's words. "Oh trust me; she's not so sweet and innocent."

"Really James, those are things that we don't need to know, keep those thoughts to yourself man," Carlos said, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the images in his brain that James had just imprinted.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he smirked again.

"But going back, if I ever find out who did this to her, I would definitely end up in jail for murder," Kendall stated firmly through his gritted teeth, his hands turning in to fists.

"We'd be right there in that cell next to you, no doubt about that," Logan agreed.

"Alright, I can't, I can't talk about this anymore. Kendall, do you think they're done with Katie's project? I want to help her with her history paper."

Kendall shook his head, pulling his math book back into his lap. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Go up and ask."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Go up and ask," he mocked, shaking his head as he made his way to the stairs.

"Shut the hell up James!" Kendall called after him.

Walking up the stairs and taking a quick left, he could hear his girlfriend and best friends little sister laughing, and immediately a smile appeared on his face. He leaned against the frame of Katie's open bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest, a smile gracing his lips, going unnoticed for a good two minutes.

"And what are you two laughing about?" he asked smirking, making his presence known.

Allie and Katie turned to him, smiles on their faces. "Oh, just how stupid the four of you boys can be," his girlfriend replied, standing up and walking over to him, and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how you guys haven't ended up with more broken bones than you have," Katie laughed.

Shooting the ten year old a look, he shook his head. "Hey, between the four of us, there have only been two broken bones, I'd say that's pretty damn good. Considering one of those times wasn't even my fault…it was Jenny Tinkler's!" he exclaimed, holding up his right arm to show the scar.

Before either of the girls could respond to his comment, they heard the doorbell ring downstairs. "Who's that?" Katie wondered out loud.

"We ordered pizza. That's actually one of the reasons why I came up here, to let you two know that dinner was going to be here soon."

In the blink of an eye, Katie was out of her room and racing down the stairs.

James couldn't help but laugh at her as he turned his attention back to Allie. "She must be hungry."

Allie nodded, but he could tell there was something bothering her.

"What's the matter baby?"

"I'm just, still shaken up from yesterday," she answered quietly, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Oh Allie," he said, pulling her into his arms, leaning against the wall in the hallway. "There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about sweetie. I'd be worried if you weren't still shaken up. But you don't have to worry, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I, we're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," he spoke, kissing her temple in affection.

They stayed in that position for at least five minutes before they heard Logan shout up the stairs. "If you two want food, I suggest you get your asses down here before Carlos eats it all!"

"We'd better go," James said, standing up, "you need to eat something."

Allie nodded, taking the hand that he offered her and let him lead her down the stairs. Stopping about halfway down, James turned back to look at her. "I promise Allie, I won't let anything else happen to you. You're not going anywhere without either me, Kendall, Carlos, or Logan. I'm not taking any more chances. If something else happened to you…" he trailed off, placing a hand on her cheek. "I don't even want to think about it."

"I know Jay, I trust you guys."

"Good timing, I thought you two weren't going to get any food," Kendall laughed as they entered the kitchen and James reached for two paper plates, handing one to Allie and keeping one for himself.

"So, who's up for a movie?"

* * *

**I know that it was really short, but I'm trying to get to the good part, the whole reason for the story, but I have to get to the right chapter first, and I'm hoping that it's going to happen in the next one. Things are going to start getting intense, so I hope you like it! Again, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and things like that, I wanted to get this up tonight and I didn't have a chance to proof it. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Lemme know!**


End file.
